


Mal, naturalmente, o estúpidamente bien

by Rea_LF



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Begging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: "—¿Qué quieres que haga? —el ruso le mira desde arriba, clavándole los ojos violetas por toda la piel.Estados Unidos se gira y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, fastidiado y muy, muy excitado."Día 2: Begging





	Mal, naturalmente, o estúpidamente bien

**Author's Note:**

> El hecho de que lo suba a la una con seis de la mañana lo dice todo.

_—Hard… core._

El americano susurra contra la piel completamente enrojecida de Rusia, quien está utilizando todo su peso para tratar de inmovilizarle, lo cual no es tarea sencilla siendo que el americano tiene casi tanta fuerza como él y además ha sido debidamente estimulado físicamente.

El ruso le sonríe con esa expresión característica de alguien que está a punto de comerse algo muy apetitoso y… sangriento, también. América tiembla ligeramente, sin poder evitarlo, porque Rusia le había preguntado cómo lo quería, y le había contestado.

La mayor ventaja de ser países era, cínica y tácitamente, la facultad de poder hacer prácticamente lo que les saliera de los cojones (claro, siempre que se ubicaran en el hemisferio norte y la economía y esas cosas que criticaría cualquier estudiante de sociales), y eso incluía viajar medio planeta a escondidas para responder una _booty call_, aunque el ruso sinceramente no entendía la necesidad de ponerle nombres complejos.

El americano quería sexo, sexo duro, y él iba a dárselo.

Aunque no se lo iba a poner tan sencillo.

Era un experimento sano de la sexualidad, sí. Tal vez si se lo presentaba como una iniciativa de espionaje a Putin, incluso se lo aprobaba.

_Exploración dentro de América: una investigación demasiado literal para el buen gusto_.

El europeo le muerde con bastante fuerza, le acaricia el trasero arañándole la piel y vuelve a meter los dedos en el americano, como había estado haciendo desde hace aproximadamente cinco minutos, teniendo cuidado de no estimularlo más de la cuenta.

América gime con fuerza, buscándole con la mano abajo, pero Rusia levanta una pierna, cubriéndose y sujetándole la mano al mismo tiempo.

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos y se le separa ligeramente, poniendo una expresión de excitación completa que haría sonrojar a su presidente a todos sus ciudadanos si pudieran verla, casi suplicando con la mirada, como solía hacerlo.

Como Rusia solía entenderlo.

Es ahí donde el europeo tiene _la_ idea.

Rusia se le acomoda extrañamente debajo de su cuerpo, volteándole rápidamente y permitiéndole subirse sobre su cadera. América le mira, con la respiración entrecortada.

—_Russia? —_vuelve a susurrar ahora al aire, buscando frotarse contra el pene del exsoviético, pero sus manos se lo impiden.

—América —le llama con el acento más marcado que tiene y no es intencional, de verdad, es que se le sale en situaciones que demandan la sangre que le llega al cerebro.

El americano bufa, buscando pegarse de vuelta a su pelvis, revolviéndose y casi peleando con el ruso, quien sigue sujetándole las caderas con fuerza.

—Comunista del infierno —jadea, frustrado, tratando de mínimamente quitarse la ropa interior.

Rusia le suelta de un lado, sin soltarle con la otra mano y le baja con firmeza el bóxer azul marino, a lo cual Estados Unidos colabora proactivamente, y aprovecha para sacarle la erección y manosearle un poco.

Rusia se lo permite por un par de segundos antes de volver a sujetarle con fuerza y ponerle de pecho contra las sábanas, cosa que América le permite, pensando que finalmente Rusia dejará de juguetear por ahí y haría lo que se supone había venido a hacer, ya después podría preguntarle qué demonios mientras jugaban Mario Kart.

Pero Rusia no se mueve. Presiona su pelvis contra el trasero del americano, dejando que el contacto hiciera lo que la física dictara pero sin ayudar más allá de eso, para la desesperación de Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —el ruso le mira desde arriba, clavándole los ojos violetas por toda la piel.

Estados Unidos se gira y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, fastidiado y muy, muy excitado.

—No puedes meterme los dedos en el… y esperar que yo… ¿qui-quieres? —vacila, porque las cosas con Rusia tienden a ser directas, violentas y a veces dulces, pero siempre intensas; el americano no estaba acostumbrado a los bailes.

Sin embargo, no podía decir que no le estuviera gustando.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga? —enfatiza la palabra, entrecerrando los ojos y agravando la voz a propósito, intentando observar cómo reacciona el americano.

Mal, naturalmente, o estúpidamente bien, depende a quién se lo preguntes.

El problema es que Rusia está experimentando con paciencia, pero América está que… que se lo llevan los mil demonios, sí.

—Maldita sea, Rusia, cógeme, _please, fuck me,_ qué mierda quieres que te diga, fóllame —América se desespera, echando la cadera hacia atrás y sonrojándose aún más, más avergonzado por lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando que por la súplica en sí.

Rusia le sonríe, a pesar de que América no le ve, y alarga tan sólo un poco el proceso de ponerse el condón para escucharle le vuelta.

Presiona la punta en el esfínter, como si estuviera haciendo una travesura.

—¿Qué era lo que querías que te hiciera?


End file.
